pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hole of Beasts
The Hole of Beasts is one of the first caves that you will likely go in first in the Awakening Wood, and is slightly harder and deeper than the Emergence Cave, but still very easy, this cave's potential hazard is the element of fire. In order to get to the Hole of Beasts, you need to have destroyed the black gate near the two Ultra-spicy berry bearing Burgeoning Spiderworts, and then pass or defeat the few enemies in your way, you should go forward in the opposite direction of the crushable bag, and find the entrance in a dark corner. If you have played the first Pikmin game, you will recognize it's location; in exactly the same place where the Extraordinary Bolt was. In this cave, there are 1,100 pokos worth of treasure. Treasures *Stone of Glory (Sublevel 1) *Cosmic Archive (Sublevel 3) *Strife Monolith (Sublevel 3) *Dream Architect (Sublevel 4) *Luck Wafer (Sublevel 4) *Prototype Detector (Sublevel 5) Enemies *Female Sheargrub x 6 *Male Sheargrub x 4 *Mitites, up to 40 *Red Bulborb *'Boss: Empress Bulblax' Plants *Common Glowcap x 28 *Horsetail x 2 *Clover x 4 *Figwort(Dormant) x 4 Complete Guide Sublevel 1 The first sublevel of the Hole of Beasts is relatively simple, with only a few Sheargrubs to worry about, all in the next room. There are equal numbers of both genders; only the males need defeating. Once that has been completed, it is time to retrieve the Stone of Glory, the sublevel's only treasure. Sublevel 2 If 20 or more Purple Pikmin have been collected, the two Violet Candypop Buds here will not show up, leaving the sublevel nearly completely empty. This is possible only if the 10 purples in Emergence Cave have been obtained twice or more. If that is the case, besides the two eggs that provide nectar and spray, there is nothing to do here. Sublevel 3 This sublevel has no enemies, but may be the first place where you are introduced to the game's most common hazard: fire. As long as you have at least 15 Red Pikmin, which should've been brought, this dungeon should pose no problems. If any purple or other non-red Pikmin catch on fire, just whistle them to save them. Take only Red Pikmin through into the next room and swarm them to pick up the Strife Monolith, which is in the fireplace-like dark space, and the Cosmic Archive, located near the entrance to the next sublevel. Sublevel 4 Find the Red Bulborb, where its location may vary, and pound it with Purple Pikmin to vanquish the beast and get the Dream Architect, likely an extremely remembered item in our world. Then take your Pikmin to the curved alcove to find the Luck Wafer, a very light, but valuable piece, nearby is a Violet Candypop Bud, luckily, this one never disappears no matter how many purples you possess. Also in one of the alcoves not containg any of the two or so eggs found here, there will be a swarm of Mitites that reveal themselves and will scuttle around, use your Purple Pikmin to defeat them to get in some cases, much needed nectar. After your thorough scavenging is complete, proceed to the final sublevel of this cave. Sublevel 5 (Final Floor) BOSS: Empress Bulblax The last sublevel of the Hole of Beasts holds a very strange and large creature, an Empress Bulblax, as the name suggests, it is a female matriarch, making it seem simple why it is a boss. This one though, out of the several you are yet to see, does not produce the small, aggravating vermin known as Bulborb Larvae. If you know what these are beforehand, you should be relieved that you will not find them in this sublevel. Simple, just follow the instructions on how to defeat this, and you are done. Throw Pikimn onto its head to pummel the beast, and then call your Pikmin to prevent them from being shaken off when necessary. It will roll around in attempt to squash your Pikmin, luckily, it can only roll horizontally. However,' DO NOT' attempt to pursue it with your army, as you will and your Pikmin can not attack it if it is in movement. Also, attempting to throw Pikmin at it will result in them flying off her and landing right in the track of the Empress, giving the Pikmin a low chance of survival. Also, any pikmin thrown off will continue to attempt to attack the Empress and will more than likely be squashed. However, should you be standing in her track you will still have time to swarm your Pikmin against a small, but noticeable indent in the wall to prevent you and the Pikmin from being smashed. When you defeat it, it will drop one of the most renown treasures in the game, the Prototype Detector, a device allowing you to unlock the Treasure Gauge, a very important machine that will track down any treasure in this world, very useful indeed you may say. Once you accomplish this last dungeon and rejoice maybe, you may exit via the geyser and leave to do possibly the next task, which may be going to the White Flower Garden.